


Гости осени

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Don't copy to another site, Food, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Гости осени

— Я все равно выведу вас на чистую воду, Ковальски! — тон мистера Бингли не оставлял никаких сомнений в серьезности его намерений.

— Приходите еще! — жизнерадостно ответил Якоб, вручая пакет с печеными вампусами (мистер Бингли обожал сдобу и кошек, вместе и по отдельности).

— Знайте, вам не удастся подкупить меня своими... А единороги еще остались? 

— Нет, к сожалению, — Якоб смущенно потер переносицу. — Ушли просто влет! Но завтра утром я сделаю новую партию.

— Вам не удастся подкупить меня своими вкусностями, так и знайте! — Бингли аккуратно сложил пакет с выпечкой в свой кожаный портфель. — Я выясню, что за серебряные скорлупки вы оставили в залог Банку Соединенных Штатов!

— Я бы оставил их вашему Каменному, но...

— Не притворяйтесь! — Мистер Бингли возмущенно погрозил пальцем, припорошенным сахарной пудрой. — Меня возмущает не то, что вы не обратились к нам! А то, что вы, очевидно, добыли их нечестным путем! А можете мне отложить завтра утром парочку единорогов? В обед забегу...

— Разумеется, — Якоб с трудом перевел взгляд со сладкого пальца мистера Бингли на его серьезное лицо. — Значит, до завтра?

— Всего хорошего, — буркнул мистер Бингли и начал протискиваться к выходу через неубывающую толпу покупателей.

*******

— Теперь его интересует, где я взял скорлупки! — жаловался Якоб вечером Ньюту, разливая чай. — А ведь на прошлой неделе он и знать о них не знал! Разве банки делятся подобными сведениями? Это же нарушение какой-то там их тайны!

Якоб поставил на стол тарелку с выпечкой и задумчиво добавил:

— Может, стоило отдать ему последнего единорога? Но я отложил его для тебя. Знаю, что ты их любишь.

— Да и как их можно не любить?! — Ньют радостно схватил единорога с тарелки и мигом откусил ему голову. — О! Этот с малиной! 

— Надо же. Малиновых я сделал меньше всех, сегодня утром преобладали ревенные и сливовые. Забавно, что тебе всегда достается экземпляр из ограниченной партии. Я ведь даже не запоминаю, где какой, а внешне они все одинаковые. 

— Больше всего мне нравятся из жимолости, ты так редко их делаешь, что я успеваю забыть вкус и всякий раз он является для меня откровением, — Ньют лишил единорога хвоста. — Но самое интересное в них то, что никогда не знаешь, какой тебе сегодня попадется!

— Вот и мои покупатели так говорят. Даже те, кто категорически терпеть не может ревень или, например, тыкву. Им просто нравится игра в угадайку.

— Я видел, как не только дети, но и взрослые сообща накупали единорогов и потом пробовали их, практически не отходя от твоего магазина, и менялись уже надкушенными, если им попадалась нелюбимая начинка! — поделился Ньют. — Вероятно, это их как-то сплачивает...

Якоб вздохнул, задумчиво покрутил блюдо.

— Интересно, мистер Бингли может лишить меня моей булочной? Может, у банков есть какое-то соглашение делиться сведениями, и он придет туда с вопросом, а они...

Ньют так возмущенно замахал руками, что чуть не сбил со стола молочник.

— Даже не думай об этом! Я напишу моему брату, изложу суть. Тесей просто создан для всякой бюрократической чепухи. Он что-нибудь да придумает.

*******

— И пять «волшебных кошек», пожалуйста! — попросил мистер Бингли, забирая своих единорогов.

Похоже, у банкира сегодня неплохое настроение, отметил про себя Якоб, складывая в пакет вампусов. Блюдо с ними находилось рядом с подносом с рогатыми змеями. Змеи расходились плохо, и Якоб подумывал прекратить их печь.

Интересно, что бы сказала Серафина, узнав, что у Якоба остановился прибывший из Британии нарушитель порядка... Что бы она сказала, узнав, что он и память не потерял? К счастью, Ньют на этот раз старался вести себя тише воды ниже травы и даже починил на чемодане замок. «Не хочу, чтобы меня выдворили раньше времени», — сообщил он смущенно, сверкнув зелеными глазами из-под челки.

— Клад, значит? — скептический тон мистера Бингли вернул Якоба в его булочную.

У мистера Бингли глаза были серо-голубые, и в них как на ладони отражалось твердое намерение разрешить мучившую его загадку по поводу скорлупок. Якоб уныло подумал, что тот не поверил ни единому сказанному слову, но отступать было поздно.

— Мой друг из Европы приехал сюда как раз за ним, — он постарался, чтобы голос звучал беспечно, но не заметить нотки отчаяния в его голосе мог разве что глухой на оба уха. — Я и сам не верил, но дедушка, умирая, оставил им с братом карту...

Во взгляде мистера Бингли читалась жалость.

— Знаете, мистер Ковальски, — вздохнул он, — если бы вы писали приключенческие книги для юношей, вам не пришлось бы похищать (уж не знаю откуда, но обязательно выясню!) те серебряные скорлупки, — мистер Бингли, вытащил часы на цепочке и щелкнул крышкой. — Полет вашей фантазии бесподобен! Жаль, что мой обеденный перерыв закончился. До свидания, мистер Ковальски, завтра вечером забегу за очередной порцией кошек. И не забудьте отложить парочку единорогов!

*******

— Но магглы постоянно охотятся за кладами! — запротестовал Ньют, когда Якоб поведал ему за ужином о своей неудаче.

— В книгах — да! И если твой брат черпает сведения о нас из книг... — Якобу не очень хотелось укорять Тесея, все-таки он в самом деле попытался помочь, но отчаяние мешало проявлять тактичность. — Мне, конечно, стоило самому догадаться, что выдумка никудышная. Но я никогда не имел дела с банкирами! И посмел надеяться, что раз Тесей так хорош в бюрократии... Пусть и магической... 

— Думаешь, ему пора сменить библиотеку? — спросил Ньют таким удрученным тоном, что Якоб устыдился своих нападок.

— Да нет, почему? — пробормотал он растерянно. — Звучит увлекательно... Я про сюжеты, которые он читает, в смысле... Но если так пойдет дальше, у меня отберут булочную! К тому же...

Но Якоб быстро прикусил язык. Он чуть не проговорился о еще одной своей тревоге: «Что, если банк заинтересуется не столько тем, откуда я взял скорлупки, сколько тем, откуда они вообще появились в мире? Что, если какие-то ученые заберут их себе и начнут изучать? Что, если опять придется у всех стирать память, и на этот раз не твоим зельем? И я забуду про тебя? А ты до конца жизни сядешь в тюрьму... Серафина ведь сразу поймет, кто дал мне эти скорлупки!»

Черт бы побрал этого Бингли! Как будто в густонаселенном Нью-Йорке мало настоящих мошенников и прохвостов! Зачем он прицепился к тому, кто трудится в поте лица, доставляя радость (в том числе и самому Бингли!) своим честным трудом?! 

— Я знаю, что тебе надо делать! — вдруг решительно сказал Ньют и безошибочно выкопал в корзинке среди прочих печеных животных единорога. — Исчезни на время! Просто закройся и заляг на дно. Пропади, не оставив записки! И коль скоро твой Бингли... 

— Он не мой! — запротестовал Якоб, но Ньют оставил эту реплику без внимания и продолжил:

— …обожает твою выпечку (а кто нет?!), ну так пусть почувствует, как ужасен мир без нее!

Якоб знал, что мысли Ньют читать не умеет, и, значит, сам Якоб не так уж и неправ, предполагая, что его кондитерская делает жизнь клиентов лучше (в том числе и жизнь самого Бингли!). В свете этого предложение звучало разумно. Вот только...

— Куда же я исчезну?.. — забормотал Якоб.

И как это — не оставить записки? Что же подумают другие преданные посетители? Их ни терять, ни огорчать Якобу совсем не хотелось. Впрочем, если он придумает какую-нибудь причину, например «по семейным обстоятельствам», и повесит ее на дверь... 

— Со мной в Японию! — Ньют откусил голову единорогу.

…то преданные покупатели, конечно, хоть и огорчатся, но будут знать, что он вернется. При этом у Бингли будет достаточно времени, чтобы понять, какой завтрак он предпочитает — «волшебных кошек» из пекарни Ковальски или обычные подгорелые тостики... Ч-что?!

— С тобой... К-куда?!

— О! Этот крыжовенный!

*******

Портключ, который достал Ньют, перенес их к деревянному дому в горах. Одноэтажный и просторный, очевидно, нежилой, он тем не менее совсем не казался заброшенным. Лиственные деревья, окрашенные во все возможные оттенки золотых и багряных красок осени, окружали его со всех сторон, и это добавляло спокойного уюта. 

— Ярко-желтые — гинкго, красные — клены, их не очень много... Оранжевый — багрянник, они растут только в горах, — показывал Ньют на всполохи листьев.

Стволы у деревьев были очень темные, совсем как черепица и рамы окон дома... Или это не окна? То, что в них вставлено, уж точно не похоже на стекло!

— На вид и ощупь оно как... — Якоб осторожно дотронулся до одного квадратика.

— Бумага, — улыбнулся Ньют и вдруг сдвинул одну из створок в сторону, открывая проход.

Дверь! Такая простенькая, без замка? Впрочем, воровать в доме все равно было нечего — в нем даже стульев не оказалось.

Ньют рассказал Якобу, что обувь надо снимать, чтобы не испачкать соломенные зеленоватые циновки, которыми выстланы полы дома. Что мебель отсюда не увозили, ее здесь и не было никогда, не считая низенького столика и нескольких плоских подушек («Вот на них и сидят», — пояснил Ньют). Что спят японцы на матрасах, которые днем свернуты и спрятаны за раздвижными дверями небольшого шкафчика в одной из комнат.

— Мы вытащим их вечером, — сказал Ньют и, заметив взгляд Якоба, пояснил: — Да, можно было бы продолжать использовать походные кровати в чемодане, но зачем? Глупо получить во владение японский дом и не пожить в нем так, как положено в этих краях!

Он провел Якоба по всему дому, показывая, что да как. 

— Ты разве уже был здесь? — спросил Якоб, поражаясь тому, как легко Ньют ориентируется в полумраке.

— Нет, конечно, — Ньют глянул из-под челки смущенно, но весело. — Просто, как бывалый путешественник, я всегда стараюсь получше узнать про быт страны, в которую еду. Разумеется, когда перемещаешься с таким чемоданом, как у меня, можно жить, вообще его не покидая... Но так ведь неинтересно! 

Он подбежал к одной из стен, навалился... и вдруг та сдвинулась! Еще одна дверь? Оказалось — нет.

— В отличие от наших домов, пространство поделено легкими перегородками. Это очень удобно, ты можешь перемещать их как хочешь, то открывая вид на природу, то отгораживаясь от мира. Но будь осторожен: ты ведь уже заметил, что они сделаны из реек и бумаги, не проткни ее! 

Лихо лавируя между ними, раздвигая их так, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и солнечный свет, Ньют пересек весь дом. Раздвинув самые последние створки, он указал на деревянную раковину, колонку и глиняную печь в маленьком помещении. Они располагались ниже уровня пола остального дома, на деревянном помосте, и Ньют ухватил Якоба за рубашку, так как тот уже собирался бросится к ним прямо в носках.

— Я буду готовить нам еду, надо же посмотреть, как все работает! — запротестовал Якоб.

— Придется принести сюда вторую пару обуви или тапочки... 

— А не будет ли лучше отдраить доски? Чтобы можно было, не обуваясь, носить тарелки и кастрюли внутрь?

Ньют почесал заросшую макушку. 

— Знаешь, ты прав... Я ошибся. Похоже, сюда тоже следует ступать босиком. Земля начинается дальше, уже у самой двери. Наверное, сквозняк просто запорошил дощатый пол листьями и пылью, но если мы сметем их и протрем его... — он задумчиво огляделся. — Но вторую обувь принести сюда все же придется! Видишь второй выход? Не будешь же ты бегать всякий раз через весь дом к первому, если тебе понадобится выйти за чем-нибудь во время приготовления ужина! За дровами, например, или чтобы вылить грязную воду после мытья посуды. 

— Тоже верно, — согласился Якоб.

Ньют указал на маленькую дверь сбоку, едва доходившую им до пояса, которая вела в еще одно помещение, в котором виднелось оконце.

— А вот в ванную можем пройти туда прямо сейчас! 

Ньют завел Якоба в небольшое помещение с круглой кадкой, скамеечкой и старым тазом. 

— Кадка — и есть ванна. Она делается из сосны или кедра. В нее надо погружаться уже вымытым. Она для того, чтобы греться, — он заозирался. — Странно, мы прошли весь дом, но не нашли уборной. Наверное, она где-нибудь снаружи, а то и вовсе у речки. Ну и весело же в таком случае будет ходить туда ночью!

Они вышли из ванной, и Ньют на секунду задумался, разглядывая припорошенный сухими осенними листьями с земляной пылью деревянный пол кухоньки. Якоб тоже обвел глазами маленькое помещение. Через окно над раковиной, на этот раз застекленное как положено, врывался солнечный свет. Но вечерами тут будет темно... И огонь в печке не спасет положение — ведь его закроет створка. 

Якоб поднял голову и поискал на потолочных балках лампу или светильник. Но ничего такого не обнаружил.

— Ну что? Займемся уборкой! — бодро сказал Ньют и, хитро улыбнувшись, достал свою волшебную палочку.

*******

Ньют отправил Якоба искать уборную, хотя тот очень хотел посмотреть на уборку с помощью волшебных заклинаний. 

— Да ничего интересного в этом нет, — пожал плечами Ньют. — И ты уже видел, как я мою пол. А больше тут особенно и делать нечего! Дом стоял закрытым. Просто стряхну пыль, отдраю доски, освежу циновки, выбью матрасы да сниму паутину. Тут дел на десять минут!

— Если на десять, тем более! Давай я постою да подожду, а потом пойдем осматривать окрестности вместе.

— Ладно, не на десять, — признался Ньют. — И потом я еще должен вытащить из чемодана наши вещи и притащить тебе на кухню всякой утвари.

— Вот уж обживать кухню я хотел бы сам! — заметил Якоб.

— Я просто принесу туда все, что нужно, а расставишь потом ты, конечно, так, как хочешь, — успокоил его Ньют. — Успеем мы погулять! Я ведь не просто выбрал именно это место! Ты еще запросишь пощады, когда я начну таскать тебя по окрестным лесам!

Якоб решил, что больше не хочет спорить, спросил только:

— А как здешние уборные выглядят?

После бумажных стен он был готов к любой экзотике!

— Они находятся или недалеко от дома, или на берегу реки. Слышишь журчание? Где-нибудь ниже по течению что-то эдакое и может обнаружиться, — сказал Ньют. — В общем, или это небольшое строение, если близ дома, или... Типа хитрой приступочки над водой. Ну... Я так думаю.

— Приступочки?! И как же я ее отличу от причала для, например, рыбалки?

— Не думаю, что в такой быстрой реке водится рыба. Но если вдруг да, у нас будет отличный ужин! — оживился Ньют и проговорил убежденно: — Короче, скажу так: если ты увидишь уборную, то ни с чем не спутаешь!

«Мне бы твою уверенность!» — подумал Якоб, но не стал тратить время на препирательства. Прошел через весь дом к входу, обулся, свесив ноги с «крыльца», и отправился искать «что-нибудь этакое».

Осеннее солнце грело нежарко, но ласково, чистый воздух и буйство красок вокруг наполняли душу такой радостью, что Якоб вмиг забыл свое горячее желание следить за тем, как убирается Ньют. Здесь, на воздухе, оказалось гораздо лучше!

Весело размахивая руками, он отправился осматривать территорию.

Рядом с домом в самом деле обнаружилось два навеса: с хворостом (совсем небольшая кучка, надо бы натаскать побольше!) и с корзинами, видимо, для продуктов. Ни один из них нельзя было использовать как уборную (хотя Якоб с опаской заглянул в старый глиняный горшок: кто знает, какие обычаи в ходу у японцев!), значит, нужно искать дальше. 

Лавируя между больших красивых деревьев, Якоб описал вокруг дома полный круг, но больше никаких построек не встретил. Постояв у «крыльца», он решил направиться в сторону речки. Она и в самом деле оказалась совсем недалеко, буквально в ста шагах от входа, вот почему ее было так хорошо слышно даже в глубине дома, у задней двери.

Первое, что увидел Якоб, спустившись к ней, оказался маленький арочный мостик, деревянный и круто выгнутый, с высокими перилами. У четырех столбиков, которые держали перила, на этом и на том берегу стояли каменные башенки в половину человеческого роста, с провалами крохотных «окон» и маленькой крышей.

Якоб заглянул внутрь одного такого оконца и увидел там плошки с маслом.

«Это фонарики! Чтобы не заблудиться в темноте», — догадался он, и вдруг ему пришла в голову мысль поискать на берегу чуть подальше такие же сооружения. Если уборная в самом деле у воды, логично, что по ночам путь к ней обозначается огоньками.

И действительно, пройдя от мостика по течению шагов двадцать, Якоб нашел еще один такой фонарик, а рядом с ним — маленький деревянный помост, довольно далеко заходивший в реку. Ньют оказался прав — перепутать его с рыбачьим причалом было никак невозможно! Одна из широких досок в центре оказалась короче остальных, так что в конце помоста, над самой водой, получилось квадратное отверстие, по обе стороны от которого можно было спокойно поставить ноги.

Якоб на всякий случай огляделся вокруг, но никаких других строений не было видно, только густые деревья, раскрашенные во все оттенки золота и багрянца, стояли живописной стеной по обе стороны от речушки. Это его успокоило. Не хотел бы он пользоваться уборной под пристальным взглядом соседей! Можно, конечно, установить возле отверстия что-нибудь типа ширмы... Но тогда он не сможет любоваться окружающим пейзажем в процессе.

«Видимо, хозяин домика мыслил примерно так же», — усмехнулся Якоб и поспешил назад. Надо помочь Ньюту таскать вещи, свою миссию здесь он уже выполнил!

Вечером они сидели на «пороге» их дома, широко раздвинув створки, пили чай из крохотных чашек, которые обнаружились на кухоньке, и доедали привезенную из Нью-Йорка выпечку.

— Еще в Америке я нашел для тебя кулинарную книгу, — смущенно сказал Ньют. — И купил целый мешок риса, длинную белую редьку, батат, сушеные листы водорослей, уксус и имбирь. И штук сто яиц! Их, конечно, можно просто варить вкрутую... Но там, в книжечке, есть рецепт особенного местного омлета. Мне бы хотелось и питаться тут, как японцу! Если ты не против, конечно... 

Якоб был не против. Он обожал кулинарные эксперименты, к тому же, надеялся потом их как-нибудь применить в своей булочной. 

— Я мог бы делать рисовые пирожки с разной начинкой, — сказал он Ньюту, листая брошюрку. — И продавать их как экзотику.

Рядом с собой они поставили на пол два найденных в одной из «комнаток» фонаря. Фонари тоже оказались чудными, под стать дому: легкий деревянный каркас четырехугольной формы был оклеен такой же бумагой, как и перегородки, внутри на деревянном «помосте» помещались плошка с маслом и фитилем. 

— Что, если бумага вспыхнет? — забеспокоился Якоб, когда Ньют их принес и объяснил принцип действия.

— Расстояние до стенок достаточное, — беспечно пожал плечами тот.

Но даже теперь, когда прошел уже, наверное, час, а фонарики все еще не выказывали желания вспыхнуть, Якоб не находил себе места от тревоги.

— Но, может, смочить бумагу водой? Для надежности! — мысль о том, что они могут спалить такую скромную красоту, не давала ему спокойно наслаждаться чаем, булочками и тихим осенним вечером.

— Она все равно быстро высохнет, — Ньют налил себе еще чая из маленького чайничка, но, заметив, что друга его слова так и не успокоили, поставил чашку на пол и мягко сказал: — Слушай, фитиль совсем крошечный, и огонек внутри тоже, он практически не дает тепла. Правда, не волнуйся. К тому же мы ведь все равно сидим рядом с ними. Когда пойдем спать, просто затушим, и все.

Якоб кивнул. Ньют говорил убедительно, мягкий теплый свет, который шел от фонарей, очень подходил всему дому, журчание ручья расслабляло, как и мерный стрекот...

— Что это? — спросил он и хотел было пояснить свой вопрос, но Ньют и так понял, ответил:

— Даже не знаю... Будь дело летом, я бы сказал: «Цикады», — увидев, как недоуменно нахмурился Якоб, он пояснил: — Такие насекомые, очень распространенные на территории всего острова. Но живут они недолго, насколько я знаю. Месяца полтора от силы.

— Волшебные? — оживился Якоб, и Ньют тихо засмеялся, словно вторя переливам воды в ручье:

— Нет, что ты. Самые обычные. Не сказать, что я хорошо разбираюсь в маггловской энтомологии... Однако информация о них мне попадалась совершенно точно. Так вот: до осени доживают только личинки цикад, но они не стрекочут. 

— А может быть, это их магический подвид! — не сдавался Якоб. — Устойчивый к холодам!

— А может, — согласился Ньют и лег на пол, закинув руки за голову. — Знаешь, я давно хотел отправиться в Японию. Мы практически ничего о ней не знаем, и очень мало известно о том, какие волшебные твари тут водятся. Я слышал об огненной птичке, что-то вроде нашего феникса, но поменьше... Вот бы увидеть ее завтра! 

*******

На следующий день с самого утра они отправились бродить по живописным горным лесам. Якоб нес с собой шелковый платок с завтраком, а Ньют тащил чемодан. 

— Я не могу оставить его дома, — пояснил он. — Вдруг я встречу какую-нибудь фантастическую тварь? Мне может понадобиться или сачок, или еще что-то для поимки... И уж точно ее сразу нужно будет поселить со всеми удобствами!

Шелковый платок и коробочки для завтрака он выдал Якобу с вечера, наказав положить туда оставшуюся «не-японскую еду».

— Я надеялся, что ты в первый же день уже приготовишь для нас что-нибудь из той книжки, — сказал Ньют утром. — Но мы так вчера устали... Ты даже с печкой толком еще не познакомился! Тогда давай хотя бы оформим то, что есть, как положено!

Стараясь соблюсти это «положено», он отказался брать коробочки в свой чемодан. «Японцы не таскают свои завтраки в чемоданах. Для этого есть специальный платок». И вот пожалуйста — Якоб тащит этот платок с двумя коробочками! С другой стороны, не сказать, что они такие уж тяжелые.

И уж совершенно точно не мешают ему любоваться окружающей красотой.

Живя в Нью-Йорке, Якоб и не подозревал, что осенняя листва обладает столькими оттенками. Разве про здешнюю можно просто сказать: «Это вот желтые листья, а это — красные»? Чем дальше они заходили вглубь леса, тем чаще вдруг возникал какой-то новый красный; и даже два красных или желтых дерева, стоящих рядом, отличались своим цветом.

Красно-алый, красно-багровый, красно-винный, красно-гранатовый и даже красно-коричневый! Медово-желтый, желто-лимонный, желто-золотой, желто-коричневый и оливково-желтый. И все это дополнялось оранжевым и зеленым, тоже во всем оттеночном разнообразии.

— Сегодня мы просто гуляем, — сказал Ньют, поворачиваясь к Якобу, с улыбкой наблюдая, как тот, остановившись в рощице, вертит головой. — Я, конечно, взял на всякий случай чемодан... Но вообще-то думал, что мы просто осмотримся. Поэтому иди не спеша. Вот завтра я тебя погоняю! Ой, смотри, японская лиственница! Она не вечнозеленая, осенью она желтеет, в отличие от других хвойных. А вон бук!

Так они и провели весь первый день.

То поднимались неспешно по горным тропинкам, то спускались к речке, то выходили на полянки, то забредали в лиственные чащи или углублялись в царство вечнозеленых сосен.

Жилые дома им не попадались, но однажды они увидели что-то вроде полуразрушенной беседки, края крыши у нее были загнуты. В ее тени друзья расправились с завтраком и отдыхали целый час, полулежа на деревянном полу и любуясь окрестными холмами, раскрашенными во все возможные оттенки красного, желтого, оранжевого и зеленого. 

— А темные, изумрудные сосны красиво смотрятся среди этой яркости, правда? — спросил Якоб Ньюта, и тот кивнул.

— Любуйся, завтра я тебя загоняю! — снова предупредил он.

Якоб уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, куда собрался Ньют его гонять и зачем, но тот опередил его вопрос. Видимо, он только и ждал, чтобы поведать другу о цели их путешествия.

— Я хочу найти ху-ху — огненную птицу. Аналог нашего феникса, только меньше, изящнее, и не с таким длинным хвостом. Они водятся в Японии, я слышал о них, но никогда не видел, — рассказывал Ньют увлеченно. — Говорят, ху-ху любят осенние леса и с сентября кочуют с севера на юг, гоняясь за той красотой, которую мы сейчас и наблюдаем. Возможно, для маскировки... А может, для чего-то еще...

Отдохнув, Ньют и Якоб снова пустились в путь. Но, несмотря на то, что леса вовсе не были необитаемыми и им постоянно попадались то скворцы, то дрозды, то дятлы, то сойки, а однажды они даже увидели, как кружит над маленькой солнечной полянкой ястреб в темно-голубом чистом небе, огненной птички — миниатюрного подобия феникса — им так и не встретилось.

Якоб изо всех сил смотрел по сторонам, теперь уже не только любуясь, но и выискивая кого-нибудь необычного.

— Что это за большая мышка с пушистым хвостом? — указал он однажды на зверька, показавшегося ему немного странноватым (по крайней мере, он таких еще не видел).

— Соня, — сказал Ньют, который, по-видимому, отлично знал и маггловский животный мир.

Осенние сумерки опустились рано и стремительно. К счастью, Ньюту достаточно было взять за руку Якоба — и вот спустя секунду они уже у золотистой гинкго возле их нового японского дома. 

Несмотря на то, что от аппарации желудок Якоба резко ухал вниз, грозя выплеснуть содержимое, все-таки он не мог не согласиться, что такое моментальное перемещение намного лучше, чем плутать по темноте среди деревьев в попытках вспомнить, откуда именно они пришли.

*******

День за днем они бродили по живописным рощам в поисках чудесной огненной птицы. Ньют не соврал: эти походы оказались довольно-таки выматывающими. И не только потому, что они шли и шли часами, это бы Якоб еще пережил... Но темп и направление их движения постоянно и очень внезапно менялись: Ньют мог вдруг стремительно сорваться с места и убежать в сторону или же броситься назад, полезть на высокий камень или нырнуть в золотистый куст, если ему что-то послышалось или почудилось. Тяжелый чемодан его ничуть не тормозил!

Конечно, благодаря аппарации им не приходилось запоминать дорогу (уже хорошо!), но все-таки иногда Якоба напрягала такая импульсивность его друга. Однако, по-видимому, именно благодаря резкой смене направления и общей хаотичности поисков Ньют и находил своих фантастических тварей. Если ты просто гуляешь себе неспешно по тропинкам, не так уж много шансов повстречаться даже с обычными животными, не говоря о волшебных!

Якоб, в общем-то, понимал это. Еще ни разу ему не приходилось видеть Ньюта «в деле», и он изо всех сил старался философски относиться к изменчивости маршрута и резкой смене темпа ходьбы. Безропотно продирался за ним через кусты и поваленные деревья, скатывался в овраги и карабкался на скалы. Конечно, из-за того, что ему приходилось в оба глаза следить за Ньютом, теперь уже не всегда получалось остановиться и просто понаслаждаться видами... Но зато временами ему и в самом деле открывался чудесный мир, скрытый от глаз обычных магглов.

— Смотри, Якоб, это же глизень! — восторженно воскликнул Ньют на третий день их вылазок и указал на огромную улитку, на первый взгляд примечательную лишь ярко-фиолетовой раковиной. — Известен тем, что меняет цвет каждый час. Осторожно! — он схватил за руку Якоба, уже было протянувшего руку к улитке. — Их след очень ядовит! Эту жидкость наверняка можно как-то использовать... Бороться с вредителями на кустах или еще что. Возьму в свой зверинец.

Ньют мигом нырнул в свой чемодан и вскоре вылез наружу с ящичком и специальными рукавицами. Верх у ящичка был стеклянным, и вечером, при свете фонаря, а также утром, готовя завтрак на двоих и «походный обед» (на этот раз — по той самой книжечке!), Якоб завороженно наблюдал, как улитка меняет расцветку. Больше всего его восхищал бирюзовый.

А на пятый день ближе к обеду им повстречался огромный бык с золотистой шкурой. Он пасся на небольшой лужайке прямо под холмом, по краю которого они шли, и сперва Якоб решил, что это животное какого-нибудь местного крестьянина. Но вокруг не виднелось никакого жилья, шкура быка так переливалась на солнце, а Ньют так крепко схватил Якоба за руку с воплем: «Смотри!», что Якоб понял: бык не простой. 

Не отпуская руку Якоба, Ньют тут же переместил их поближе, но быку их появление очень не понравилось, и он атаковал друзей, наклонив голову и целясь в них огромными загнутыми рогами.

Некоторое время Ньют, держа Якоба мертвой хваткой, аппарировал вокруг разозленного животного, надеясь, видимо, таким образом измотать его... Но после третьего «прыжка» Якоба самым постыдным образом стошнило. Пришлось им убираться назад на гору, где Ньют, применяя очищающие чары, взахлеб рассказывал про находку, ничуть, казалось, не смущенный конфузом Якоба.

— Ре-эм распространен на Дальнем Востоке. Возможно, кто-то перевез их сюда... Интересно было бы наткнуться на стадо... Если выпить кровь ре-эма, можно стать невероятно сильным! Но мы, конечно, не будем это делать.

Ньют пометил расположение быка на своей импровизированной карте карандашом, видимо, намереваясь наведаться сюда снова, может, даже без Якоба (Якоб бы нисколько на это не обиделся, вот честно!), и вздохнул:

— Посмотри на эти леса! Они же просто созданы для ху-ху! Но сколько мы ни ходим по ним, так ни разу и не встретили японского феникса...

Говорил Ньют бодро, но все-таки в его тоне слышалась печаль. Якоб сочувствовал другу, он и сам был не против повидать редкую огненную птицу, но про себя думал, что даже если они вовсе ее не встретят, все-таки их поездка очень даже удалась!

До отъезда оставалась всего неделя, и Якоб полагал, что они проведут ее уже привычным образом: днем блуждая по окрестным лесам и горам, а вечерами тихо сидя при свете фонариков на «крылечке»... 

Но внезапно зарядили холодные осенние дожди, и скакать по горным чащам в привычном темпе уже не получалось.

Конечно, у них были накидки, а Ньют мог в мгновение ока высушить одежду или даже наколдовать зонтик... Но все это замедляло движение, и ведь осушить всю землю было не под силу даже магу! Горные тропинки стали скользкими, и то и дело друзья падали, перемазываясь по уши, а могли ведь и вовсе сорваться в какое-нибудь ущелье! На мокрые уступы забираться тоже стало совсем не просто, особенно Якобу... А перемещаться везде с помощью «аппарации» не имело смысла — ведь именно так легче всего пропустить чудесное животное! Ко всему прочему, шум дождя по листьям мешал прислушиваться.

— Я не знаю, как кричит ху-ху, но так ли это важно? Шелест крыльев и крик любой птицы — уже повод насторожиться. Но, кажется, и волшебные, и обычные попрятались от такой погоды, а может, проклятый дождь просто меня оглушает, вот я ничего и не могу уловить! — жаловался Ньют. 

Мало-помалу их путешествия сократились до нескольких часов. Они выходили из дома ближе к обеду и возвращались еще до сумерек.

Зато после каждой прогулки Якоб и Ньют теперь нежились в горячей ванне, прогоняя промозглость из костей, слушая мерный перестук по черепице. А потом раздвигали входные перегородки и садились на «крыльце» так, чтобы крыша защищала от дождя. Укутавшись в одеяла, они пили горячий чай с огневиски и любовались, как дождь стекает по золотым и багряным листьям, словно бережно умывая. 

Но однажды вечером к их огоньку пришел гость.

*******

Девушка это была или парень, Якоб не смог бы сказать точно. Как и то, сколько незнакомцу лет. Странное ощущение охватило его, когда он глянул на бледное лицо над чудным, нежно-сиреневым, расшитым лиловыми узорами халатом. Оно словно не имело ни пола, ни возраста... А может, напротив, принадлежало сразу двум полам и любому возрасту. 

Девичье и юношеское, старое и детское, чарующее, загадочное, непостижимое... И вместе с тем такое понятное и простое, казалось, оно пришло из другого мира... и прекрасно подошло этому, словно тут и родилось. Отсвет фонарей плясал на его коже, даря теплоту, и все же лицо казалось необъяснимо холодным, словно вытесанным изо льда. Вероятно, из-за света луны.

Но почему-то это совсем не испугало Якоба. Он почувствовал удивительно спокойствие, разглядывая незнакомца (или незнакомку). Будь его воля, он смотрел бы на нее (него) вечно...

Что же до Ньюта, то, вероятно, в его магическом мире встречались типажи куда более чудные, и он давно к ним привык. По крайней мере, вел Ньют себя, как обычно: немного смущенно, немного рассеянно, но вместе с тем уверенно и раскованно. Да, он тоже был противоречивым, его милый магический друг...

— Не хотите ли чаю? — спросил он радушно, отодвинул стоящий рядом с ним фонарь себе за спину и подвинулся сам, хотя на «крыльце» и так было достаточно места — деревянный настил шел кольцом вокруг всего дома, не имея ни начала, ни конца. 

Фигура вышла из тени, но села она не туда, куда указывал Ньют, а на невысокий камешек напротив Якоба. Тот слегка поежился под глубоким непонятным взглядом темных глаз и вдруг ляпнул:

— Как вас зовут?

— У меня много имен... Какое бы дал мне ты? — гость склонил голову к плечу.

Якоб в отчаянии повернулся к Ньюту. Он надеялся, узнав имя, понять хотя бы пол сидевшего перед ним человека! Не спросишь же: «Вы девушка или юноша?», это было бы неприлично! 

Голос гостя, хоть и оказался слегка ниже, чем ожидалось, да еще и приправленный хрипотцой, тоже не вносил ясности. А пристально пялиться туда, где, по всей вероятности, должны были находиться груди, Якоб не решался. К тому же халат у человека казался довольно плотным, а под ним виднелся еще один. Такой кокон из одежды мог спрятать что угодно! 

На ступни незнакомца, хоть и по-мужски длинные, но по-женски изящные и узкие, были надеты белоснежные и очень чудные носки — с отделением для большого пальца, и не менее занятная обувь — деревянные сандалии в форме скамеечки. Ремешок сандалий проходил между большим и вторым пальцем, что вполне объясняло форму носков.

Но, опять же, по ногам и обуви решительно не о чем было сказать. Может, такие в Японии носят именно девушки. А может, юноши тоже разгуливают в них. За все время, что Якоб и Ньют здесь жили, они ни разу не столкнулись ни с кем из местных жителей и не видели других домиков, как бы далеко ни заходили. Так что Якобу особенно не с чем было сравнить наряд гостя.

— Не стоит сидеть под дождем, — нашел на этот раз куда более уместные слова Якоб. — Заходите в дом и, в самом деле, выпейте с нами чаю!

— Охотно, — вежливо отозвался гость и встал. 

Якоб вдруг было решил, что он сейчас к ним подойдет, но тот вдруг посмотрел на небо и сказал:

— Впрочем, кажется, уже достаточно прояснилось...

И действительно, внезапно дождь прекратился как по волшебству!

— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, — мягко сказал гость, глядя почему-то в основном на Якоба. — Но, думаю, мне пора.

И он вдруг исчез так же внезапно, как появился. Нет, это не была аппарация, скорее Якоб просто зазевался... Да, наверное, так и есть... Как выглядит аппарация со стороны, Якоб хорошо знал.

Он повернулся к Ньюту, чтобы сказать: «Ну и дела!», а потом добавить: «И ведь это не аппарация, верно? А что это тогда?»

Но Ньюта рядом не оказалось.

*******

— Где ты был?! — Якоб ненавидел кричать, но за последние несколько часов он так испереживался, что вопль вырвался из его горла сам собой.

— Я? — Ньют озирался так, словно оказался в их доме впервые. — Где?

Он с недоумением наморщил лоб, огляделся... И Якобу непонятно отчего вдруг стало не по себе. Пламя ближнего фонарика, хоть и защищенное бумажным коконом, неожиданно слегка качнулось под дыханием ветра, на лице Ньюта заметались тени, и оно приобрело странное, чужое выражение... Хищное... Потустороннее... Холодное... 

Якоб открыл было рот, чтобы... Что? Закричать? И на этот раз не от злости?

Но тут Ньют вдруг словно встряхнулся, глянул озорно из-под челки своими такими знакомыми зелеными доброжелательно-смущенными глазами, сказал весело:

— Да просто дождь закончился, и я рванул искать ху-ху! Мы несколько дней проторчали практически дома! Вот я и... — он вдруг задумался на секунду, потом пожал плечами. — Ладно, на самом деле я не знаю толком, что на меня вдруг нашло. Невесть откуда нахлынуло, знаешь, такое отчетливое предчувствие, что я ее непременно найду.

Он мечтательно вздохнул.

— Мы ведь, по сути, даже не знаем, дневная эта огненная птичка или нет. Что, если она летает только по ночам?

— Разве у нее глаза как у совы? — буркнул Якоб, чувствуя, словно невидимая рука, сжимавшая его сердце холодными пальцами, вдруг отпустила свою добычу. 

Тень озноба прошла по его телу... И исчезла. Он передернул плечами. Глубоко вздохнул... И скованность окончательно ушла без следа, захватив с собой тревогу.

— Ладно, садись! Выпей огневиски, ты, верно, продрог, — проворчал Якоб недовольно, но, скорее, уже для виду. — Да и я тоже. Носился ведь как дурак вокруг дома, потом сбегал до речки, хотел было в чащу полезть, но решил дождаться утра, что бы я там, в лесу темном, увидел-то сейчас!

Он первым плюхнулся на их обычное место и разлил в маленькие чашечки выпивку, хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой.

— Я пока прочесывал ту самую чащу, в которую ты лезть не захотел, мне холодно не было. А вот стоять тут с тобой на осеннем ветру... Но мы сейчас это дело исправим! — широко улыбнулся Ньют, сел к Якобу поближе и потянулся за своей чашечкой.

Было здорово попивать огневиски с другом, ощущая, как последние остатки льда бесследно исчезают из груди, заменяясь нежным теплом.

— Так ты нашел ху-ху-то? — совсем повеселевший от выпивки, спросил Якоб.

Ньют сокрушенно покачал головой:

— Неа... Но, знаешь, мне кажется, я видел всполохи! Я все шел за ними, шел... — он уставился на свои пальцы, минуту помолчал... Потом повернулся к Якобу, улыбнулся: — И вот пока я за ними-то гонялся, мне и пришло в голову — а с чего это мы решили вдруг, что огненная птичка непременно летает днем? Разве ее красота не создана для темной безлунной ночи?

*******

Утром их разбудил мерный стук дождя по черепице.

— Ну вот, — расстроился Якоб. — А я-то думал, что погода наладилась!

Но Ньют весело потянулся, не вылезая из-под одеяла.

— Да пусть льет! Я все равно решил теперь выходить на охоту, когда стемнеет. В темноте куда лучше видно всполохи. 

Свою идею о том, что японские фениксы специально кочуют с севера на юг, чтобы сливаться с золото-багряными лесами, он, видимо, в корне пересмотрел. Наверное, такая гибкость тоже была залогом успешной поимки магических тварей. Ньют ведь зачастую первым встречал и описывал те или иные виды, ему негде было прочитать о них, не у кого спросить, и полагаться приходилось лишь на свою интуицию, внимательность и умение делать нужные выводы.

Якоб решил довериться другу, к тому же... Лежать почти рядом с ним (они сдвинули матрасы), слушать шум дождя, а не скользить по мокрой листве и не валяться в грязи, было, несомненно, приятнее. И все-таки он поинтересовался несколько растерянным тоном:

— Что же мы будем делать весь день? 

— Для начала — выспимся как следует, — зевнул Ньют и, повернувшись на бок, лицом к Якобу, в самом деле довольно быстро провалился в сон. 

Возможно, привычку засыпать как по заказу он тоже приобрел в своих путешествиях. Если тебе нужно поймать кого-то вроде лунного тельца, лучше, конечно, поспать днем, чтобы ночью хватило сил... Потом Якоб вспомнил слова Ньюта.

«Выспимся»? Он не сказал «высплюсь». Значит, Ньют и его хочет взять с собой на ночную охоту? Это было бы здорово! Конечно, в темноте не видно красок осени, да и не только красок, к тому же велика вероятность запнуться и упасть... И все-таки ночная прогулка — это полноценное приключение! Якоб почувствовал себя мальчишкой, собирающимся ночью улизнуть из дома (в детстве он так этого и не сделал). 

Стук дождя по крыше был мерным и негромким, в домике царил приятный полумрак. Но от предвкушения Якоб все никак не мог заснуть, лежал и рассматривал спокойное лицо Ньюта. Ничего этим пасмурным утром не напоминало о вчерашнем, таком странном, почти пугающем выражении на нем, которое поразило Якоба вечером. Конечно, сейчас и фонарь не горел, и тусклый утренний свет не напоминал ночную темень, и все же...

Все же...

Якоб все смотрел, смотрел, разглядывая веснушки и мелкие морщинки на лице друга, словно они могли дать какой-то ответ... И сам не заметил, как все-таки заснул.

*******

— Сколько можно питаться простыми онигири! Я решил приготовить нам на десерт моти. 

Якоб с энтузиазмом толок в довольно небольшой, но вместительной каменной ступе рис. У Ньюта округлились глаза, когда он увидел, чем тот занят.

— Эй! Я же в ней дроблю и смешиваю всякие снадобья!

В тоне Ньюта тревоги было больше, чем возмущения, и Якоб успокаивающе поднял ладонь:

— Не волнуйся. Я ее тщательно помыл, пока ты спал. 

— Надеюсь, что тщательно... — пробормотал Ньют тоном, в котором слишком явно сквозило сомнение.

— Уж поверь! Я слишком хорошо знаю, для чего ты обычно ее используешь! И не меньше тебя не желаю потерять, например, память или обрасти густой шерстью после рисовых пирожных! — Якоб покачал ступку на своей широкой ладони, которая едва-едва охватывала дно. — Полчаса полоскал ее в реке, драя щеткой, аж вспотел! Потом еще и кипятком залил минут на десять... И только после ополоснул водой из колонки. Раз десять!

— Ну, если десять...

Подробное описание процедур очистки несколько расслабило Ньюта. Он подошел к кухонному столу, достал из бамбуковой коробочки один из вчерашних рисовых колобков, откусил сразу половину и спросил:

— Почему ты называешь онигири простыми? Ведь сам каждый день меняешь в них начинку! И никогда не говоришь мне, на какую! Совсем как с единорогами.

— Потому что я и сам не знаю, где какая. Совсем как с единорогами, — Якоб весело подмигнул и несколько ворчливо посетовал: — Жаль, что у нас не так много продуктов, которые можно в них запихать. И все они мне уже приелись. К тому же...

— Ты соскучился по сладкому! — угадал Ньют и хмыкнул: — Я тоже. Даже не думал, что настолько привык к твоим булочкам. А представляешь, как сейчас бесится Бингли?

Якоб представил. Картина, нарисованная его воображением, оказалась настолько приятной, что он радостно улыбнулся.

Да уж, вредный банкир в своем дымном и суетном Нью-Йорке должен сходить с ума от огорчения, оставшись без любимых «печеных кошек»! А у Якоба наконец-то есть целый день, чтобы только готовить! Ладно, всего полдня, но все-таки это больше, чем часик вечером, когда ты устал, продрог, потом так отогрелся с другом в кадке, что все, чего тебе хочется после нее и огневиски на ужин — это коснуться головой подушки.

— Еще на десерт я приготовлю даягаку имо! Не зря же мы тащили сюда мешок батата! Видишь в глиняном горшке замоченные ломтики? Потом я их поджарю и сделаю леденцовый сироп с соевым соусом! Эх, жаль, ты не догадался купить кунжут... 

— Ничего, я думаю, и без кунжута будет очень вкусно! — беспечно заметил Ньют и вдруг замер, зеленые глаза его озадаченно округлились:

— Погоди! Ты хочешь сказать, мы будем есть сладкое после сладкого?! 

— Тебя это смущает?

— Наоборот! Я рад!

*******

Вечером, когда солнце уже село, они расположились на своем «крыльце», чтобы поужинать. Дождь постепенно затихал, что не могло не радовать, хотя, конечно, земля все равно будет мокрой, когда они наконец выдвинутся. Но здесь, в глуши, где никто кроме них по лесам и не ходил, все те проплешины, которые они считали тропками, густо покрывала опавшая листва, так что, если с неба наконец перестанет лить, их ночная прогулка может оказаться куда приятнее мокрых дневных вылазок.

Якоб разлил зеленый чай в маленькие чашечки и уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, куда они сегодня направятся, по какому маршруту, как вдруг Ньют сказал:

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно идти со мной. Ты можешь остаться здесь, приготовить что-нибудь еще или отдохнуть.

Вот так так! Якоб чуть не поперхнулся чаем от возмущения и обиды:

— Это еще почему?!

— Но... — Ньют казался удивленным. — Ты же всегда так жаловался на дождь...

— Да он вот-вот закончится!

— И на мокрую землю...

— Ерунда! Если бы сверху на нее не лило, мы бы нормально шли, а не месили грязь!

— К тому же ночью ничего не будет видно... Ни красочных пейзажей, ни интересных птиц, ни каких-нибудь других звере...

— Да плевать! 

Якоб почувствовал, что вот-вот перейдет на крик... Но вдруг Ньют смущенно улыбнулся, так привычно, озорно, и сказал куда более радостным тоном:

— Слушай, да я вовсе не отговариваю тебя, что ты! Вдвоем намного веселее! Мне просто вдруг пришло в голову, что я ни разу не спросил, а чего бы тебе хотелось на самом деле? Я только втягиваю тебя в свои...

Но Якоб не дал ему договорить, возмущенно замахал руками:

— Никуда ты меня не втягиваешь, что за глупости?! И ты вовсе не обязан спрашивать меня про каждый чих, я сам в состоянии сказать, если что-то мне вдруг не понравится, уж поверь! И это ведь такое приключение! Ни за что не променяю его на сидение в четырех стенах... даже если они из бумаги и реек и их можно лихо двигать!

На лице Ньюта отразилось облегчение, он резво схватил с тарелки еще один рисовый пирожок и весело хмыкнул:

— Ладно-ладно, я понял! Просто я сегодня смотрел весь день, как ты тут хлопочешь, и мне пришло в голову, что вдруг тебе на самом деле интереснее заниматься готовкой, а не носиться по мокрому лесу? Я еще не видел тебя за работой, обычно ты где-то там, в пекарне, а я в своем чемодане, и мы встречаемся только вечером... Я знал, что тебе нравится готовить, но что настолько... В общем, мы так резко уехали от твоего дела жизни, и всю эту неделю я эгоистично вытаскивал тебя под дождь, потому что мне приспичило найти птицу!

— Да он вот-вот закончится! — повторил Якоб и хотел было добавить, что успеет наготовиться, когда они вернутся... 

Но вдруг услышал:

— Кажется, уже достаточно прояснилось.

Якоб резко повернул голову и увидел перед их «крыльцом» вчерашнего незнакомца: то ли девушку, то ли парня в нежно-сиреневом, расшитом лиловыми узорами халате и странных сандалиях-скамеечках. 

Незнакомец вновь посмотрел на небо, совсем как вчера вечером, и Якоб отметил, что ни одна капля не упала на его лунный лик.

Видимо, дождь прекратился, пока они спорили... Но Якоб все-таки подумал: «Стоило этому странному человеку тут появиться, как погода снова наладилась! Будто по волшебству». Случись подобное два года назад, Якоб первый бы сказал, что это лишь совпадение... Но с тех пор, как он узнал, что чудеса бывают не только в сказках, в совпадения ему верилось все меньше и меньше.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что хотел спросить Ньюта, не похож ли их гость на мага... Но вчера это вылетело у него из головы из-за переживаний и тревожных поисков, а сегодня — из-за веселых кулинарных забот. Спрашивать же сейчас, прямо при незнакомце, про его вероятное волшебное происхождение было страшно неловко. 

— Ух ты, выглядит вкусно, — сказал гость («Который так и не сказал нам свое имя!» — мелькнуло у Якоба) своим необычным голосом.

Он уже перевел взгляд с неба на тарелку с оставшимся одиноким «моти».

— Угощайтесь! — предложил Ньют, проследив за его взглядом.

— Да, конечно! Берите! — поддакнул Якоб и добавил: — Мы и чаю вам нальем!

— Нет-нет, — поспешно отказался тот и даже слегка отшатнулся, словно рисовый пирожок мог выскочить из тарелки и укусить его. — У вас, я вижу, он последний.

— Да мы уже поужинали, ничего страшного, может, он как раз вас и ждал, — весело сказал Якоб, удивляясь такой странной реакции.

— Спасибо, но я сыт, — твердо сказал гость, однако, помолчав секунду, добавил более мягко: — Впрочем... — и он глянул прямо Якобу в лицо. — Если вы принесете во что его можно завернуть, я возьму его с собой. 

— Охотно! — Якоб вскочил на ноги, поднял с пола тарелку и направился к кухне.

Он и успел-то пройти всего половину комнаты, как внезапно ему пришло в голову, что, может, незнакомец и от карамельного батата не откажется? Его оставалось еще много! Ради такого случая Якоб мог бы одолжить ему свою «коробочку для завтрака»... Решив так, он развернулся, чтобы задать свой вопрос... и внезапно увидел, что гостя уже нет у «крыльца», да и Ньют больше не сидит на «пороге», а идет от дома к реке.

— Эй! — закричал Якоб и, как был, с тарелкой в руках, бросился за другом. 

У «порога» он немного опомнился, сел, поставил тарелку на пол, быстро обулся и только потом припустил со всех ног. 

Ньют редко ходил размашисто и быстро, обычно он старался внимательно смотреть по сторонам, подмечая всякие нужные ему зоологические приметы, но на этот раз Якобу пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы не упустить его из вида. И вот что странно: хотя Ньют шел, а Якоб бежал (правда, слегка сбавив скорость после первых двухсот метров), ему никак не удавалось его догнать. 

Они пересекли речку по арочному мостику, углубились в лес, миновали первый холм, вот теперь слева будет обрыв вниз, значит, они уже довольно далеко от дома... Но, казалось, фигурка Ньюта ничуть не увеличивается в размерах.

Вот уже и второй холм остался позади, скоро появится та заброшенная часовня... Или они идут по другой дороге? В темноте все кажется незнакомым, не таким, как днем... 

К счастью, луна светила ярко, и Якоб отлично видел Ньюта впереди, и все же его начало тревожить, что расстояние между ними совсем не сокращается.

Правда, оно и не увеличивалось. Когда Якоб, совсем выбившись из сил, остановился передохнуть, то вдруг заметил и такую странность. Это открытие испугало его даже больше, чем тот факт, что, как ни прибавлял он скорости, догнать друга никак не получалось. А ведь по самым слабым прикидкам безумная гонка длится уже час... Если не больше... 

«Возможно, это оптический обман», — отчаянно убеждал себя Якоб, стараясь выровнять дыхание, но чем дольше он стоял на месте, тем быстрее стучало сердце от нарастающей неясной тревоги.

Разве это похоже на отдых? Лучше уж бежать... 

Вероятно, адреналин открыл у уставшего Якоба второе дыхание, потому что на этот раз он развил такую сумасшедшую скорость, что уже минут через пятнадцать обнаружил, как фигурка Ньюта, мелькающая за деревьями, стала больше. Да, точно! Она приближается!

Обрадованный, Якоб припустил сильнее, хотя сердце уже выскакивало из груди, в правом боку кололо, а ступни жгло, словно он ступал по горячим углям... Плевать! 

И в самом деле, еще через каких-то полчаса их разделяла буквально сотня шагов.

— Ньют! — заорал Якоб изо всех сил и остановился, чтобы набрать воздуха побольше. — Эй! Ньют! 

Ему самому казалось, что он своим воплем разбудил весь лес. Откуда-то слева вспорхнула птица с диким вскриком («Не огненная... жаль...»), позади затрещали кусты, будто кто-то бросился наутек через них... Но фигурка впереди даже не обернулась.

Да он оглох, что ли?! Якоб приставил ладони рупором ко рту и закричал что есть мочи:

— Нью-ю-ют!

Бесполезно... А, может, ветер просто относит его крик в сторону? Ну, ладно же! Погоди у меня!

Якоб несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и рванул вперед изо всех оставшихся сил. 

Мимо пролетали деревья, из-под ног вылетали листья... Фигурка впереди уже не маячила на горизонте, а совершенно точно приближалась. И все-таки Якобу почему-то с каждой секундой становилось не по себе. 

Эта странная ночная погоня — Ньюта за птицей, а Якоба за Ньютом — была слишком похожа на... Сон? Наваждение? Уж очень медленно сокращалось расстояние между ними. Уж очень долго эта погоня длилась. Якобу начало казаться, что он бежит так всю ночь... Он бы удивился своей выносливости, но у него просто закончились силы для удивления.

Все было не так...

Луна почти завершила свой путь по небу, лес принял совсем незнакомые очертания, они никогда не заходили днем так далеко... Бежать по незнакомым местам ночью — слишком опасно. Что, если впереди расщелина? Яма? Овраг? Водопад? И в лесу ведь должны водиться хищные звери, разве нет?

Подгоняемый этой мыслью, Якоб преодолел последние полтора десятка метров и, схватив Ньюта за плечо, резко развернул его к себе.

Он хотел выпалить: «Да ты сдурел, что ли?!», или «Зачем ты вообще пошел один?!», или «Только не ври, что ты меня не слышал!», но вдруг почувствовал, как по спине ползет холодок. 

Якоб не понял, что смутило его в выбеленном луной лице Ньюта. Выглядел он вроде бы как всегда... Может, только взгляд смотрел чуть более безразлично, а черты словно застыли маской... Но это скорее походило на игру света и тени, как уже было с фонарем вчерашним вечером. 

Но отчего-то Якобу стало вдруг безумно страшно... 

— Мы должны вернуться, — выдохнул он хрипло, ощущая, как по спине скатываются холодные капельки пота. — Давай вернемся прямо сейчас. Немедленно. 

И чуть было не добавил: «Пока не поздно».

Что именно так напугало его, Якоб не смог бы сказать, даже если бы Ньют потребовал от него объяснений... Но Ньют ничего такого не попросил. Он просто вдруг вздрогнул и заозирался, словно очнувшись, пробормотал удивленно:. 

— Ого... Уже светает... Думаю, нам пора возвращаться.

Якоб хотел было сказать: «Так я же про это и толкую! Ты не слышал, что ли?», но тут Ньют схватил его за руку и вокруг закружился тошнотворный вихрь «аппарации».

*******

После этой странной первой ночной погони они выходили на «охоту» еще несколько раз, но ху-ху так и не встретили. 

— Ничего, я уверен, мы на правильном пути! — утешал Ньют Якоба, просыпаясь в обед и сладко потягиваясь. 

— Но ведь прошлой ночью мы опять не видели всполохов! — обычно возражал ему Якоб.

— В самом деле? — хмурился Ньют. — Мне почему-то кажется иначе... Может, ты не туда смотрел?

Но когда Якоб просил подробнее описать, как выглядели следы пребывания в лесу японского феникса или пытался выяснить, а куда ему следовало смотреть, чтобы их увидеть, Ньют бормотал: 

— Я не очень-то хорошо помню, — и добавлял уже веселее: — Но сегодня нам точно повезет! Лучше расскажи, что интересного сегодня у нас в меню!

И они отправлялись в кухню, где, весело болтая и то и дело отнимая друг у друга книжку, занимались приготовлением каких-нибудь новых японских блюд. 

Якоб не хотел говорить Ньюту, что ему не очень-то нравятся ночные прогулки. В тот первый вечер он ведь сам просил Ньюта взять его с собой! И так возмущался, когда Ньют снова попробовал улизнуть без него... Было бы странно теперь идти на попятную. К тому же Якоб считал своим долгом сопровождать своего друга в этих вылазках. Ведь в темноте может случиться что угодно! Вдруг Ньют провалится в какую-нибудь яму? Или упадет со скального уступа? Может, его укусит ядовитая змея или нападет еще какой-нибудь зверь? А Якоба не окажется рядом, чтобы довести его до дома! Да-да, «аппарация» — полезная штука, но Ньют ведь может потерять сознание, так?

Если бы он решился сказать это Ньюту, тот, конечно, возразил бы, что у него за плечами огромный опыт путешествия по незнакомым местам, и уж с кем-кем, а с животными, даже самыми опасными, он справится куда получше своего сопровождающего. Ведь это он зоолог! Хоть и магический. У Якоба же никаких навыков общения с диким миром нет, кроме тех, которые он приобрел, помогая ухаживать за зверинцем в чемодане. Но соблюдать технику безопасности в вольерах (пусть и максимально приближенных к природным реалиям) и сталкиваться с неизвестными видами в совершенно незнакомой местности, да еще ночью, — совсем разные вещи. 

Все это Якоб и сам был в состоянии понять, он и так переживал, что не много-то от него пользы в этих вылазках... И уж точно не хотел, чтобы на это указывал ему Ньют. Поэтому Якоб молчал. И каждый вечер убеждал себя в том, что все-таки пользы от него больше, чем неудобств, поэтому лучше и дальше лезть за другом в темную пугающую чащу.

И все-таки... Все-таки эти их ночные вылазки так неприятно отличались от их дневных, даже тех, последних, дождливых и тоскливых... 

Да. «Неприятно», пожалуй, самое точное слово!

Хотя Ньют больше не ускользал от Якоба, как в ту, первую ночь их погони, их последующие вылазки по сути мало чем отличались от первой. Во время них они практически не разговаривали, просто неслись куда-то при свете луны. Рядом мелькали темные деревья, и уже через полчаса такой активной гонки невесть за чем на Якоба накатывало странное ощущение, словно его нарочно заводят все глубже и глубже в лес. Словно он — жертва, а не охотник... И если Ньют вдруг оборачивался к нему, его лицо в лунном свете приобретало какое-то странное, чужое выражение... 

Наутро Ньют все чаще путался в событиях, он будто не помнил, что было накануне ночью... И это тоже удивляло и настораживало.

А ведь был еще их незнакомый гость (они так и не выяснили его имя и пол)! Он ничего такого не делал, просто приходил по вечерам, ронял буквально пару слов и исчезал. Якоб так и не смог проследить — как и куда, вечно его что-то отвлекало в этот момент: то погасший фонарь, то упавший чайник с чаем, то порыв ветра, вдруг сдвинувший перегородку... На краткий миг Якоб выпускал из вида не только его, но и Ньюта... А когда оборачивался, гостя уже нигде не было видно.

К счастью, Ньют оставался на месте и больше не пытался улизнуть в лес в одиночку. Но, как правило, сразу после этого он вставал и говорил отрывисто и нетерпеливо: «Пойдем на охоту» и, не дожидаясь ответа от Якоба, быстро обувался и легко спрыгивал с «крыльца».

И чем бы Якоб ни был занят в этот момент — поднимал ли чайник, поправлял ли перегородку или вытирал циновку — приходилось все бросать и срочно спешить за ним. Он едва успевал обуться и задуть фонарь (пожарная безопасность превыше всего, уж это знает любой пекарь)! 

В тот их первый вечер перед ночной погоней Якоб заявил Ньюту: «Если что-то мне вдруг не понравится, уж поверь, я тебе скажу!». Каким же самодовольным ослом он был...

Ему страшно не нравились эти их новые ночные вылазки. Но он молчал. 

*******

— Не пора ли нам вернуться? — спросил Якоб, перемешивая салат из рисовой лапши с дайконом и морковью.

Они проснулись час назад и уже пообедали холодным рисом и маринованными в соевом соусе овощами, а теперь готовились к неспешному ужину и последующему забегу по лесам.

— Разве тебе тут не нравится? — рассеянно спросил Ньют, выуживая из миски длинный ломтик ярко-оранжевой моркови.

— Эй! Не лезь пальцами в еду! — Якоб шутливо хлопнул по нахальной руке и заметил со вздохом: — Мы и так ту торчим уже на неделю больше, чем хотели.

— Ну и что? — пожал плечами Ньют. — Неделя — не месяц и даже не год! Успеем еще надышаться ужасным воздухом Нью-Йорка!

На самом деле, будь их вылазки такими, как в первые дни, солнечными и неторопливыми, Якоб согласился бы проторчать тут еще хоть месяц, а то и два! Но все эти торопливые и жуткие ночные похождения рождали у него в душе не радость, а тревогу и тоску. Не отдых, а какая-то непрекращающаяся борьба с... неизвестно чем! Не столько погоня за чудесной птицей, сколько... бегство? Но от кого?

Как ни старался, Якоб не мог облечь свои смутные ощущения в слова. Он похудел, осунулся, измучился от непонятного, но постоянного зудящего чувства страха... Ему все еще нравился их дом и дневной быт. Но на фоне ночных бесплодных погонь даже угрозы мистера Бингли казались милыми чудачествами.

— Знаешь... Я, наверное, с тобой сегодня не пойду, — наконец решился сказать Якоб.

Ньют глянул на него, казалось, без удивления, сказал смущенно:

— Прости, я не привык, что меня кто-то сопровождает в этих путешествиях, и, наверное, я слишком уж увлекся поиском японского феникса... — в его тоне засквозили нотки отчаяния: — Но и ты пойми, я не могу вот так уехать! Не сейчас... Может, через неделю... Листья уже и так опадают, скоро зима... Фениксы улетят...

«Если они вообще здесь были», — хотел сказать Якоб, но вместо этого выпалил: 

— Я понимаю! — и быстро добавил как можно более веселым тоном: — Не волнуйся, ладно? Сегодня я отдохну, а завтра снова помогу тебе с поисками!

Ему казалось — он в самом деле понимал... В конце концов, они ведь перенеслись так далеко! Якоб не знал точно, как именно делаются порт-ключи, но подозревал, что это очень дорого и сложно, иначе бы Ньют не плыл к ним через океан на простом пароходе из Европы. Оставалось лишь гадать, чего стоило ему добыть ключ до такого удивительного места, как Япония! Было бы несправедливо из-за дурацких предчувствий лишить друга уникальной возможности поближе познакомиться с природой острова.

Якоб собрал Ньюту очень богатый «бенто»: положил туда и салат из дайкона, и несколько онигири, и пять штук «моти» с разными начинками: из сладкого батата, яблок и даже шоколада. Провожая в ночь, предупредил:

— Смотри веди себя осторожно! Ведь я не смогу прийти тебе на помощь.

Но Ньют беспечно отмахнулся:

— Да не переживай ты так! Все будет хорошо!

«Мне бы твою уверенность», — подумал Якоб, но не стал говорить это вслух. Ему не хотелось выглядеть этакой наседкой.

Сразу после ухода друга он спустился в чемодан, тщательно убрал в вольерах, накормил всех животных и посидел часик на крыльце сарайчика, любуясь закатом. Потом не спеша поднялся наверх и улегся на матрас, надеясь почитать книжку и этим отвлечься от мыслей о том, не случилось ли что-нибудь с Ньютом. 

Но отвлечься никак не получалось. В голову лезли мысли, одна другой ужаснее, буквы книжки расплывались перед глазами, собираясь в жутковатые узоры...

Якоб уже начал жалеть, что отправил Ньюта одного. Но не бежать же теперь в чащу! Тем более что он не знает, какое направление выбрать. Ньют не сказал, куда отправляется, а заплутать самому и заставить себя потом искать... Ничего себе помощь другу!

Размышляя таким образом, Якоб сам не заметил, как заснул.

*******

Проснулся он словно от толчка.

Было темно, фонарики не горели. Возможно, сам Якоб забыл их зажечь, а может, Ньют, вернувшись, потушил (Якоб постоянно напоминал ему о пожарной безопасности!). Входные створки-двери были плотно задвинуты, но лунный свет проникал сквозь бумагу, слегка осветляя тьму. На этом достоинство реечных стен заканчивалось. Они не могли спасти от осенних холодов, а использовать хоть какой-то обогреватель Якоб с Ньютом так и не додумались. Просто наваливали на себя побольше одеял и потеснее прижимались друг к другу.

Вот и сейчас он почувствовал, как льнет к нему холодный и озябший больше обычного Ньют. Видимо, он слишком устал, чтобы разогревать горячую воду для кадки... Якоб машинально обнял друга и прижал к себе крепче. Он уже подумал, не спросить ли его о ху-ху, о всполохах, не узнать ли, повезло ему в нынешней охоте или нет. Может, из-за того, что Якоб остался дома, Ньют смог аппарацией прочесать весь лес и словить удачу за хвост? Якоб усмехнулся и уже открыл было рот, чтобы выпалить миллион вопросов... Как вдруг горячее влажное дыхание на его шее сменилось на поразительной нежности поцелуй.

Нет, правда. Самый настоящий. Чувственный и жаркий — поцелуй.

С ума сойти!

Ошеломленный, Якоб враз ослабел. И отупел. И онемел. И бог знает что еще. Огненная птица-феникс мигом вылетела у него из головы. Голова вообще сделалась пустой, как их кадка в ванной.

Якоб тупо таращился в темноту и ни о чем не думал, пока сперва его шеи, а потом щеки не спеша касались слегка шершавые и обветренные губы друга. 

Может, и хорошо, что в голове не осталось ни одной мысли. А ну как он ляпнул бы что-то не то? О, так ведь это и есть мысль! «Вдруг я ляпну что-то не то». Но нельзя же просто лежать и молчать, когда тебя целуют! Или можно? Или именно так и следует себя вести, когда тебя целуют? О, и это ведь тоже мысль! «Значит, в голове у меня все-таки что-то да осталось... О чем-то же я думаю прямо сейчас... Только почему о такой ерунде? Хм. А о чем мне думать-то?»

В самом деле — о чем?

«Что это как-то... странно?»

Но это не было таким уж... невозможным, вот! Неожиданным — да. Но если подумать, или, напротив, если вдруг перестать излишне задумываться над происходящим... то разве не окажется, что поведение Ньюта носит несколько... естественный характер? Разве когда-нибудь что-то в этом роде не должно было случиться, учитывая, так сказать, их отношения вообще и обстоятельства в частности, сложившиеся именно в этом месте так неожиданно... ну... удачно?

«Как это я умудряюсь быть одновременно и ошеломленным и вроде как нисколько не удивившимся тому, что мой лучший друг...»

Но тут Ньют вдруг стремительно и гибко лег на него сверху и приподнялся на локтях с легкой улыбкой. И все мысли разом вновь покинули голову Якоба.

Стало вдруг в самом деле нечего думать и не о чем говорить. Все, чем ему хотелось заниматься ближайшие лет сто — это смотреть, как сверкнувшие в слабом, просеянном через бумагу лунном свете лисьи глаза...

Что?!

Внезапно Якоб вдруг ясно понял, что тень на стене, которую отбрасывает его друг, — звериная. Вот острые уши там, где должна быть всего лишь встрепанная шевелюра, а вот пушистый хвост... Хвосты... 

— Ты не Ньют! — выпалил Якоб и быстро сел, сбрасывая с себя гибкое и, как ему казалось буквально минуту назад, до боли знакомое тело. — Он бы никогда... — и Якоб осекся.

Разве ему поведение друга не показалось вполне естественным? Разве он сам не решил, что то, что между ними происходит, — давно должно было произойти? Разве в ту секунду, когда он увидел, как по-лисьи сверкнули глаза Ньюта, как проступили в тени на стене звериные черты, он не испытал горечи и разочарования от того, что, выходит, все это — ложь? 

— Никогда? — то-ли-Ньют-то-ли-лис склонил голову к плечу, словно прочитал мысли Якоба. — Ты так уверен в этом?

«Ни в чем я не уверен!» — чуть не закричал Якоб, но вместо это выпалил другое:

— За что?! — сердце Якоба разрывалось от боли и отчаяния. — Ведь мы ничего тебе не сделали! Приветливо общались, не гнали от порога и предлагали угощенья!

Он понятия не имел, как вдруг их вечерний незнакомец без пола и возраста стал Ньютом и почему при этом превратился в лиса (или всегда им был?), он просто откуда-то знал — их гость теперь в теле его друга и почему-то он и зверь тоже!

«Наваждение... Сон... Вот за кем я бежал все эти ночи... И вот кто бежал за мной...» 

— Ты говоришь так, словно я сделал что-то плохое, — мягко сказал лис.

И его интонации так в этот момент походили на интонации Ньюта... Что Якоб ощутил острую боль, словно его проткнули кухонным ножом в районе солнечного сплетения.

— Убирайся! — закричал он вне себя. — Убирайся вон! 

Он, разумеется, имел в виду: «Убирайся из тела Ньюта», но незнакомец понял это по-своему. Нечеловечески ловко и быстро вскочив на ноги, он сделал два гигантских прыжка к реечной двери, молниеносно отодвинул ее в сторону, спрыгнул с «крыльца» и в мгновение ока исчез в ночи.

Якоб, конечно, рванул бы вслед за ним... Но лис опрокинул фонарь, плошка с маслом внутри перевернулась, бумага загорелась, и пришлось выбрасывать этот маленький факел наружу, в густую мокрую траву, а потом падать ничком на циновки, чтобы не дать им заняться пламенем от пролитых огненных капель. Вся эта возня отняла много времени, и момент для погони был упущен. 

До самого утра Якоб больше не сомкнул глаз. Он не знал, кто вернется к нему: лис, Ньют или лис-Ньют... Гадать или строить логические предположения у него не было ни желания, ни сил.

Он просто сидел при свете одного оставшегося фонарика и ждал.

Но забрезжил рассвет, потом зарядил надоевший осенний дождь... А никто так и не вернулся.

*******

Днем, наплевав на льющую с неба воду, Якоб сам отправился на поиски. Не птицы, конечно, плевать на всех огненных фениксов мира! Ему нужен был его друг — Ньют. Только он и никто больше.

Листья еще гуще устлали землю, так что никаких следов даже на привычных импровизированных дорожках различить оказалось невозможным, да и вряд ли лис-Ньют придерживался их... Возможно, у него были свои тайные тропы... Но сколько Якоб ни всматривался в пожухлый ковер под деревьями, так и не нашел хоть что-то на них походившее.

Вернулся он уже совсем поздно вечером, продрогший и уставший. Без «аппарации» далеко уходить было опасно, к тому же, как назло (а, может, по волшебству?), дождь теперь не прекращался даже после заката. Небо затянуло тучами, скрывшими луну, и Якоб едва нашел дорогу домой: зажечь каменные фонарики у перил мостика он, уходя, не догадался. 

Не тратя время на то, чтобы нагреть горячую воду для огромной кадки, Якоб поспешно вымылся холодной водой и быстро уселся на матрас, закутавшись сразу в два одеяла, прямо напротив «входа».

Чутье его не обмануло: не успел он как следует укутаться, как перед крыльцом возникла фигура.

Ньют. 

С радостным криком Якоб вскочил. Но тут фигура склонила голову к плечу, и стало ясно, что лис-оборотень никуда не исчез.

— Я могу снова уйти, — сказал он вкрадчивым хитрым голосом, видимо, заметив гнев на лице Якоба.

— Это сколько угодно! — грубо ответил Якоб и решительно сделал шаг вперед. — Только оставь моего друга в покое!

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что грубостью можно чего-то добиться? — пропел ласково лис голосом Ньюта, повернулся и исчез в темноте.

Ну уж на этот раз Якоб мешкать не стал! Правда, хватило его только на то, чтобы добежать до речушки и там растерянно замереть. Непроглядная тьма окружила его со всех сторон, и ничего, кроме шума качающихся деревьев да мягкого журчания реки, слышно не было.

Лис-Ньют пропал без следа.

Ничего не оставалось Якобу, как поплестись домой, спотыкаясь и лихорадочно придумывая на ходу все возможные кары, которые он бы обрушил на вероломного гостя, если бы только мог!

Спал Якоб плохо, а весь следующий день снова кружил по мокрому лесу, прекрасно понимая, что делает это зря... 

Вечером лис-Ньют пришел снова. 

На этот раз Якоб приготовился говорить с ним намного ласковее... Но хватило его лишь на десять минут, а потом история повторилась: лис снова презрительно фыркнул и убежал, а Якоб понесся за ним и на этот раз чуть не ухнул прямо в реку; лишь чудом зацепившись за перила, он устоял на краю.

Так прошло несколько дней.

Чем бесплоднее были его дневные поиски и неудачнее вечерние попытки договориться с оборотнем, тем сильнее крепла внутри Якоба решимость победить в этой неравной битве. Странное дело — вселившись в его друга, коварный лис открыл ему, Якобу, какие чувства он на самом деле питает к Ньюту, и, значит, невольно создал себе же на горе неутомимого охотника. 

Якоб не отступится и не успокоится, пусть пройдет день, два, три, десять, сто тысяч дней! Он спасет Ньюта. Вернет ему душу и сознание, изгонит коварного зверя!

Хмурым утром пятого дня Якоб, проснувшись, принял решение не тратить время на беготню по мокрому лесу, а сосредоточиться на вечернем визите: приготовить побольше вкусных блюд и продумать стратегию общения.

Размалывая рис в ступе, нарезая дайкон и батат, Якоб лихорадочно размышлял. Он не был особенно религиозен и уж тем более ничего не знал о японских верованиях. Кулинарная брошюрка оказалась слишком тонкой и содержала лишь рецепты со скудными упоминаниями праздников типа Нового Года, к которым те или иные кушанья подходили. 

Что ж, значит, остается копаться в собственной памяти! Может, Якоб и не учился в школе чародейства и волшебства, но его обычная школа тоже давала немало знаний! Стоит лишь поднапрячься и вспомнить нужные... Что раньше делали люди, если считали, что человек одержим... Кем? Бесами? Духом? Оборотнем?

«Осиновый кол в сердце втыкали!». Нет, это вампирам... Или не только им? Ну, как бы то ни было, этот способ не подходил — Ньют нужен был Якобу живым! 

Как изгоняют бесов, если не убивают носителя? У них, на Западе, приглашался священник. Но сработает ли это здесь, на Востоке? Да и где его взять? Удаленность от любого жилья, которая до этого происшествия работала на них, оказалась сейчас недостатком. Конечно, умей Якоб «аппарировать», он бы попытался преодолеть огромное расстояние в столько прыжков, сколько потребовалось бы для того, чтобы наткнуться на какое-нибудь жилье... Даже если бы его не раз стошнило в процессе! Не такая уж это и великая плата за спасение друга! 

Но Якоб не маг. А не-маги «аппарировать» не умеют... 

«Порт-ключ!» — выплыло вдруг в сознании Якоба знакомое слово. «Я должен заманить его в чемодан. Потом привести в действие порт-ключ. И перенести в Нью-Йорк. А потом...»

Потом он пойдет с этим чемоданом к Серафине. И ему плевать, даже если она наложит на него заклятие забвения! А Ньюта навсегда выдворит из страны...

Сюда они переместились с помощью изящной бамбуковой палки. Они просто взялись за нее оба, Ньют при этом держал чемодан... Что случится, если за нее схватится Якоб и возьмет за руку Ньюта? Что случится, если они в этот момент оба будут находиться в чемодане?

Якоб не знал. Но собирался проверить.

*******

Он догадывался, что вечером лис-Ньют придет снова. Бог знает чем ему приглянулся Якоб, возможно, готовкой, но покидать его насовсем оборотень точно не собирался. Значит, никуда мохнатый голубчик не денется, явится, как только солнце сядет за горизонт!

Якоб не терял зря времени: целый день он потратил на то, чтобы соорудить роскошный ужин и накрыть его внизу, в чемодане. Теперь осталось дождаться гостя, сделать вид, что поддался чарам... А потом как-то заставить взять в руку бамбуковую палку вместе с ним, Якобом. 

Это был план. Не очень хороший, может, не блестящий... Но все-таки — план! 

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — сказал Якоб лису-Ньюту, не поздоровавшись, когда тот появился перед «крыльцом» ближе к ночи. — В твоем чемодане.

Лис-Ньют слегка склонил голову к плечу изящным жестом и мягко шагнул к Якобу хищной вкрадчивой походкой. Удивительно было видеть Ньюта в японском одеянии (он сменил рубашку и штаны на лиловый халат и сандалии-скамеечки в следующую же ночь после «поцелуйной»), и еще более странно — наблюдать у такого родного привычного облика лисьи повадки. Конечно, со своими животными Ньют в кого только ни перевоплощался, и все-таки вне «брачных», «боевых» и иных танцев его движения так и оставались смущенно-неловкими. Здесь же ничего такого не было и в помине: гибкая сила и изящная ловкость Ньюта-зверя завораживала.

Невольно любуясь его движениями, Якоб вдруг впервые подумал, что, возможно, Ньют мог заключить сделку с лисом-оборотнем. Что, если он решил вступить с ним во взаимовыгодное сотрудничество?

В лисьем облике, вероятно, из Ньюта вышел бы куда более успешный зверолов... И, может, он даже сумел бы поймать огненную птицу-феникса — ху-ху... Кто знает, может, огненная птичка-феникс и оказалась платой за право оборотню жить в этом теле?

— Мы можем поужинать внизу, а потом я покажу тебе новые растения, — сказал Якоб, стараясь не думать, что его неприятная догадка может оказаться правдой и Ньют решился выбрать себе в компаньоны более подходящего ему мага-зверя, отказавшись от дружбы с магглом-булочником... — Один цветок расцвел, но я не знаю, что с ним делать... Ведь это была твоя идея — их посадить, — пробормотал он заранее заготовленную речь, не надеясь, что она сработает.

Но неожиданно лис-Ньют растянул знакомый широкий рот в чуждой, загадочно-легкой улыбке:

— Я люблю цветы, неплохо в них разбираюсь и буду рад помочь тебе с ними.

Он так охотно нырнул в раскрытый чемодан, что Якоб снова мрачно подумал: «Они сговорились, вот что!»

Разве лис не должен был опасаться ловушки или чего-то в этом роде? Разве его не обязана была насторожить идея полезть в место, слишком хорошо знакомое Якобу и неизвестное ему?

«Что, если он откажется взяться за палку?» — подумал Якоб, спускаясь следом, и вдруг понял, какую совершил промашку: ему следовало эту палку примотать к ступенькам! Или перилам! И тогда лис ни за что бы не смог спуститься, не коснувшись ее! А если бы Якоб опередил его, бросившись спускаться первым, то мог бы подгадать так, чтобы они схватились за нее вместе!

Вот же балда...

Он застонал от досады и, поспешно поставив ногу мимо ступеньки, рухнул мешком в пыль под лестницей.

«Так тебе и надо, идиот!»

Но лежать в пыли и ругать себя — не выход. Якоб сердито вскочил, отряхнулся и решительно выскочил из сарайчика наружу.

Лис-Ньют стоял рядом с накрытым столиком, но смотрел он не на еду и не на кадку с цветами, которую Якоб заблаговременно подтащил к своему стулу, а с неожиданно живым интересом рассматривал ту самую бамбуковую палку, за которую, как надеялся Якоб, они схватятся чуть попозже. 

(Правда, он еще не совсем продумал детали... Можно сказать, например, что следует ее воткнуть в кадку так, чтобы...)

— Ты тренируешься? — вдруг спросил лис-Ньют Якоба, сверкая слегка раскосыми глазами. — Если бы я знал, взял бы свою! — радостно воскликнул он и протянул руку к...

— Стой! — крикнул Якоб, но было уже поздно: тот уже схватил палку и...

Ничего не произошло. 

— Ты хотел устроить поединок? — лис-Ньют восхищенно крутил палкой в воздухе.

— Что? — пробормотал Якоб, не сводя с его пальцев отчаянного взгляда.

Лис что-то говорил, но Якоб не слышал, он чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили по башке пыльным мешком.

Все пропало. У него больше нет плана. И Ньют никогда не вернется к нему...

Якоб осел на землю и тупо уставился на свои руки. Он так и знал, что план никуда не годится... Может, это даже не та палка вообще! Или «порт-ключ» действует только в одну сторону! Да, возможно, нужно его зачаровывать каждый раз, а Якоб не умеет колдовать... Совсем... Никак... И никогда. Никогда не научится, даже если очень-очень этого захочет.

Даже если от этого будет зависеть жизнь того, кого он любит...

Лис мягко опустился перед ним на колени, прямо в пыль, но Якобу было плевать. Он не собирался ужинать с этим оборотнем в облике его друга. Не собирался смотреть на закат и обсуждать цветы. Он собирался просидеть молча и недвижимо ближайшие лет сто, потому что... А что еще ему оставалось делать-то?

— Ты не слышишь меня? — вдруг тихо спросил лис.

«Потому что мне нужен не ты!» — с горечью подумал Якоб, но что-то в голосе лиса его насторожило. Он поднял глаза и уставился в знакомые, но такие чужие глаза Ньюта.

— Ты не слышишь меня... — тихо повторил лис.

И совсем уже было отчаявшемуся Якобу вдруг пришло в голову, что все это время к нему ходил не оборотень. Каждый вечер к домику приходил его друг — Ньют. Это его часть заставляла лиса искать общества Якоба. Значит, до него можно достучаться, он где-то там, внутри! И совсем необязательно поддаваться для этого хищным чарам или хвататься за палки!

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг сказал Якоб. — Ньют, я люблю тебя, вернись ко мне.

И, порывисто подавшись вперед, он неожиданно для себя впился в губы Ньюта-лиса глупым, поспешным, неуклюжим поцелуем.

Это не могло подействовать, он ведь знал, что только в сказках подобным образом будят спящих принцесс, побеждают чудовищ и что там еще...

Это и не подействовало. 

Когда Якоб отстранился, из глаз Ньюта не исчезло хищное лисье выражение, и с губ Ньюта не стерлась лисья ухмылка. Вообще никаких перемен в его облике не случилось.

Дурья твоя башка, Якоб! С чего ты решил, что глупые детские сказки имеют под собой хоть какое-то основание?! 

«Но он у меня в чемодане, он в чемодане, мы оба тут...»

И в руке у него неработающий «порт-ключ», ага. 

«Сеть, у Ньюта где-то была огромная сеть...»

И ты накинешь ее на своего друга?

«Он больше не мой друг. Он враг!»

Ах, если бы все было так просто! 

«Но что, если... Что, если поставить перед лисом задачу, с которой справится лишь Ньют?»

*******

— Ну, а потом я случайно наступил на доску прямо рядом с сараем. Вот и все, — закончил свой рассказ Якоб и перевел взгляд на полусидящего на кровати Ньюта. 

Тот все еще был бледен и слаб и опирался спиной на целую гору подушек, но глаза у него были такими привычными, такими знакомыми, такими... Ньютовскими. Озорными и немного смущенными, не потусторонними и не льстиво-хитрыми, дружескими и теплыми, очень земными. Якоб готов был смотреть в них бесконечно! Без опасности попасть под чары или потерять себя.

Поняв взгляд Якоба по-своему, Ньют улыбнулся слабой болезненной улыбкой:

— Хорошо, что не на грабли! 

Потом прикрыл на секунду глаза и провел ладонью по лбу, слегка покачал головой.

— Ты уж прости, что я ничего не сказал тебе про такой своеобразный порт-ключ...

— Однако ты был уверен, что это сработает!

— Не очень, — Ньют глянул виновато и тут же отвел взгляд. — Ну, то есть... Я прикинул, что если произойдет что-то странное, то ты начнешь носиться по чемодану в поисках чего-то... убийственного. И, значит, побежишь к дальнему сарайчику с не самыми используемыми, но опасными инструментами. Поэтому и разместил эту доску там. Самое сложное было зачаровать ее так, чтобы переместился не только ты, а весь чемодан... 

— Но я побежал туда случайно! Я искал вовсе не что-то... как ты сказал? Убойное? Я вообще-то хотел всего лишь подобраться поближе к угробам. Мне пришло в голову, что надо выпустить из вольеров всех крупных животных, чтобы спровоцировать лиса уступить место тебе, как знатоку, который с ними справится! И реши я подбежать с другой стороны или забери я при беге чуть левее...

— Да, тут я дал маху, — почесал Ньют смущенно лохматую макушку. — Ну, вообще-то я еще навел чары на ручку шкафчика с зельями...

— Вот уж куда бы я точно лезть не стал! Я проел тебе плешь своей пожарной безопасностью, но намного больше раз ты долбил мне про зелья и что их ни в коем случае нельзя трогать!

— Хм. Да, тут мне, скорее, повезло, что ты не вспомнил о шкафчике... Ведь когда ты впервые начал искать что-то, чем можно было бы победить лиса, я еще бегал в его облике по лесу...

— А если бы ты остался снаружи? — воскликнул Якоб, вдруг пораженный неприятной мыслью. — Если бы я не сманил тебя вниз, в чемодан?!

— Но я не остался и ты сманил.

— А если бы нет?! Если бы ты убежал в леса и... Как и где я бы тебя потом разыскивал?! — от ужаса у Якоба даже голос сел. — Тина не сказала, куда уехала. А Куини...

«А Куини теперь в Европе и вообще не с нами... Я бы пошел к Серафине, и будь что будет! Пусть даже потом они сотрут мне память... »

Ньют завозился, приподнимаясь с подушек и откидывая одеяло. Из кармана он вынул небольшие часики. 

— Я сделал еще один порт-ключ, более традиционный. Стоило перевести стрелки в нужное положение — и я переместился бы в чемодан. Но для этого я должен был быть собой... Чтобы помнить, что это такое вообще и какие часы-минуты необходимы для активации пространственных чар!

Не отводя взгляда от часов, Ньют вдруг спросил:

— Ты в самом деле меня поцеловал?

— Я просто не знал, что делать, — пробормотал Якоб, чувствуя, как по лицу разливается жар. — И с горя начал вспоминать всякие сказки... Не так-то много я их и помню, оказывается... Короче, понимаешь, я подумал, что они ведь не просто так были написаны когда-то, верно? Не-маги вроде меня, возможно, создавали их на основе, ну... реальных событий, что ли... Только они все не японские. Они европейские... Поэтому и не сработали...

Он окончательно смутился и замолк, уставившись на свои колени.

«Ну все, мне конец, я все испортил, до чего же глупо, ведь мы так неплохо жили вдвоем, а теперь, а теперь он решит... Но не мог же я ему соврать... И, если уж на то пошло, себе я теперь тоже врать не хочу, но, может, стоило... А, черт! Не знаю! Я просто...»

Вдруг на его руку легла ладонь Ньюта, бледная и легкая, веснушчатая и неожиданно горячая.

— Ты все сделал правильно, — услышал Якоб тихий хрипловатый голос и вскинул голову. — И почему ты говоришь — не сработали? Ведь я сейчас здесь, с тобой. Пусть на самом деле это был выбор оборотня, не мой, это он вдруг решил меня отпустить, когда ты убежал за своим ведром, не я его убедил, я и себя-то не помнил... Но какая разница? Все получилось. Все получилось. 

Ньют смотрел на него с такой нежностью, какую при всем желании не смогла изобразить хитрая коварная лисица («Кицуне, я расскажу тебе о них», — пообещал ему Ньют, когда Якоб дошел до девяти хвостов), как ни старалась в ту странную лунную ночь. 

*******

— Оставили нас на такой долгий срок, ай-ай-ай, — сокрушенно покачал головой мистер Бингли уже раз, наверное, в пятый. — Гадал, появитесь ли вы до Хэллоуина, и страшно боялся, что, возможно, нет!

До этого он уже посетовал на то, как ему тяжело приходилось без «печеных мурлык», которых попросил сразу пятнадцать, хотя обычно брал пять («И покрупнее!»), потом поведал, что на второй же день отсутствия Якоба съел без остатка завалявшегося у себя ревеневого единорога без хвоста («А ведь я ненавижу ревень!»), а на пятый взвесился и обнаружил у себя потерю трех фунтов («И знаете... Почему-то меня это не обрадовало!»). 

Якоб приветливо кивал в ответ на откровения, а про себя отмечал не без радости, что с тех пор, как мистер Бингли зашел в булочную, он еще ни разу не помянул про серебряные скорлупки.

— И рогатую змейку мне, вот эту, побольше! Я ни разу не брал их, но теперь, думаю, стоит попробовать все, что у вас есть! — закончил свою душераздирающую автобиографичную речь мистер Бингли и протянул за объемистыми пакетами сразу обе руки.

«Похоже, зря я хотел прекратить печь символ факультета Ильверморни!» — подумал Якоб, отсчитывая сдачу.

— Завтра в обед зайду еще за чем-нибудь! — предупредил его мистер Бингли и направился к выходу, таща вместе с объемным портфелем сразу три больших шуршащих пакета из коричневой оберточной бумаги.

— Приходите непременно! — жизнерадостно крикнул вслед ему Якоб, настороженно подождал секунду-другую и, вздохнув с облегчением, повернулся к новой покупательнице. 

«Надо будет сказать Ньюту, что его идея сработала», — подумал он с ликованием, кивая в ответ на просьбу положить «утконосные булочки».

— Они сегодня у вас особенно пышные!

Внезапно, кинув взгляд на дверь, Якоб увидел, что мистер Бингли все еще стоит на пороге и, развернувшись, пристально смотрит прямо на Якоба. Увидев, что его заметили, мистер Бингли встрепенулся и торжественно поднял вверх перепачканный сахарной пудрой палец: 

— Я все равно выведу вас на чистую воду, Ковальски!


End file.
